


Skeletons in my head

by Anonymous



Series: Skeletons [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy opens up to Tubbo about his issues and they come up with a plan.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Skeletons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199
Collections: Anonymous





	Skeletons in my head

**Author's Note:**

> There is discussion of sexual grooming (not with any of the creators featured) and non sexual grooming. If you would like more context you could read the first part but I feel like this work stands on its own.

It all came to a head one day. Tommy couldn’t do it anymore. He needed to tell someone, maybe multiple someones. He just wasn't sure of who would listen. He thought about going directly to Wilbur, Techno, or Phil, but that would probably overwhelm him. So he decided to go to Tubbo. 

Tubbo was definitely the safest option, maybe he wouldn’t understand, but he would try his best. It was also just way easier to talk to someone his own age about his issues. 

So, one day after his stream he messaged Tubbo asking him to have a serious talk. Tubbo quickly replied that he was available and they got on call together. 

“Hey Tubbo…” He started quietly. 

“Hey Tommy! You said that you wanted to have a serious talk, what's up?” Concern leaked through his friend's voice.

“Er, this is something I’ve been umm, needing to get off of my chest for awhile, I just… I have no idea how to say this, I don’t even really want to say this. God… I’m rambling. You probably don’t want to hear this big T, sorry, we can hang up, sorry for bothering you.” Tubbo remained silent as Tommy rambled, interested to hear about what has got his friend so nervous. 

“No, no, Tommy I want to listen. Please don’t hang up.” Tommy was relieved to hear that his best friend wanted to listen to him. No one had really listened to him since that man, but even then, that man wasn’t listening for Tommy’s sake. That man just wanted to keep Tommy thinking that he was the only one who understood the boy. 

“I- I don’t really trust adults online. God that’s a stupid way to put it. When I was like 12, there was this guy. We talked a lot, he convinced me that we were best friends, y’know? He was dating this girl, she was 17. I thought it was normal Tubbo, he said it was normal, all the other members of our friend group told me it was normal-” Tommy cut himself off. It hurt to talk about how stupid he was back then. 

“Did… did an adult try to date you Tommy? Oh my god…”

“No no, it was never that bad, Jesus, I’m really just complaining about nothing, aren't I.” Tommy was quick to correct his friend. What happened with him would never be as bad as what happened to that girl.

“That still sounds like an absolute shit situation Tommy. Even if none of the adults tried to directly be sexual towards you that doesn’t mean that they weren’t being inna… pro-priate? Inappropriate with you.” Tommy was glad his friend understood. Unfortunately, he wasn’t sure if Tubbo would react as kindly towards all of Tommy’s thoughts. 

“Listen Tubbo, I’m really glad that you are being so nice and understanding about my… issue? Yeah, it's very pogchamp of you. But, I really hope you can listen to what else I need to say, please.” 

“Of course, Tommy. Please understand that no matter what I’m going to support you. You’re my best friend Tommy.”

“You’re clingy, Tubbo.” They had a good but short lived laugh. It was nice to have a moment to laugh in an otherwise intense conversation. 

“Big T, I really don’t trust adults online. That includes all the people on the SMP. I don’t even trust Techno, Wilbur, or Phil. I’m scared. As much as I hate to admit it, I’m terrified of my past. I’m terrified of what these people can do. I want to trust them, I really do. I just can’t and I won’t be able to for a long ass time.” Tubbo was silent for a few moments before he spoke up again. 

“I think we should come up with a plan. I want to try to help you. I probably sound silly. But I want to see you happy.” That was so kind of Tubbo. It was moving in a way. He felt a few tears slip down his face. It was something so simple, yet it was moving him to tears.

“Thank you Tubbo. Wow… This conversation’s been tiring. I think I might just go to bed now. Let's talk more tomorrow, kay?” 

“Yeah, ‘course Tommy. Let's come up with that plan tomorrow, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable when you don’t need to be.” Both boys hung up. Tommy immediately flopped down onto his bed and fell into a dreamless slumber. 

_-_-_

The next day the boys got on call again. They spent the start of the call streaming minecraft together. They ended their streams at the same time and began making a plan. They weren’t sure of where to start. Tubbo suggested that they tell the others but Tommy immediately shut that idea down.

Tommy wasn’t ready to tell any of the others yet. He still was struggling to come up with a plan. He wanted to say that Tubbo being around when Tommy was on a call with any of the adult streamers in their community would make him more comfortable. But he was too scared to seem clingy. 

“Tommy? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, sorry big man. I think I might have a plan. Umm, on days when I have to stream with someone older, could you be there? I get that you won’t always be able to, but just when you are?” Tommy was tense, scared that his friend would laugh in his face and leave. 

“Of course I can do that! I love streaming with you. I won’t always be able to be there, but I’ll try my best.” Tubbo paused for a second before continuing. “But on a serious note, I think it would be good to try to have some streams with Wilbur or someone without me? It would be like, um, exposure therapy or something?” Tommy wasn’t sure he would be able to but he wanted to try, for Tubbo. 

“Yeah of course. I’ll try Tubbo, just probably not right away. I think I need to go, bye big T.” 

“Bye Tommy. I hope you have a good day.”

“I will. Be careful Tubbo.” He hung up quickly. He wasn’t sure if their plan would work but he was willing to try. Excited to try. He was sick of feeling anxious. Sick of feeling controlled by his fear. He was going to recover. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave any feelings you have in the comments.


End file.
